Better Together
by moveslikecurt
Summary: Future!Niff: Nick se fue de la nada dejando a Jeff completamente solo. Después de 16 años Jeff tiene una carrera exitosa pero por petición de un joven se vuelve a encontrar con el amor de su vida no de la manera que ambos esperaban y al mismo tiempo se revela la razón de la huida de Nick.


**Rated:** T

**Nº de palabras:** 3127

**Advertencias:** M-preg. Si, me gusta el M-preg y creo que debería existir mas ¿Problem? :B

**Nota del autor:** hace siglos que no escribía algo coherente o completo y de la nada tuve una idea. Este fue el resultado de escuchar Simple Plan y Rent toda una tarde.

**Disclaimer:** Glee no me pertenece. Nick y Jeff (lamentablemente) pertenecen a RIB y solo la trama es mía.

**Menciones:** el bar Howl at the Moon es real y se ubica en Los Ángeles, California. Las canciones mencionadas son One Song Glory del musical Rent, Wonderwall de Oasis, Angels de Robbie Williams, Landslide de Fletwood Mac, All Over Again de Big Time Rush, Yellow de Coldplay, The Scientist de Coldplay y The Fighter de Gym Class Heroes ft. Ryan Tedder (aunque me base mas en la version unplugged junto a Patrick Stump)

* * *

Jeff nunca más supo de Nick. Un día estaba con él y al siguiente se había ido.

Y aun no sabía el por qué.

De la nada había vuelto a su habitación en Dalton y se encontró con que no se encontraban las pertenencias de Nick. Ni siquiera una playera o algún calcetín sucio.

Nada.

Pasaron los días y también se entero que los Duval se habían cambiado de casa y habían dejado Westerville. Nadie sabía la razón, pensaron que fue por una oferta de trabajo del padre de Nick pero nada.

El rubio entro en tal estado de desesperación que casi golpea al director de la academia con tal de que le dijera la razón por la cual Nick lo había dejado y también su familia. Con eso se gano un mes en detención pero a él poco le importó.

Los años pasaron y Jeff se graduó de Dalton con calificaciones promedio para luego entrar a NYADA en donde logró impresionar a productores, escritores y directores de diferentes ámbitos. Películas, musicales y pequeñas obras.

En menos de lo que él pudo esperar ya se encontraba actuando en un remake del musical Spring Awakening que sería llevado a la pantalla grande. Al momento en que la película se estrenaba en los cines los focos empezaban a iluminar la carrera actoral de Jeff Sterling.

Pero aun así sentía un vacío en su vida. Y ese vacío era Nick.

Aun seguía preguntándose por qué el castaño se fue de Westerville sin que nadie se lo dijera. Se preguntaba noche tras noche qué había hecho mal como para que lo abandonara de tal manera y pensaba que podría estar haciendo ahora mismo su ex novio.

Los años pasaron y Jeff estaba en las nubes. Los guiones le llovían y las múltiples ofertas que le llegaban ya tenían que tener su propia habitación porque no hallaba donde dejarlas.

Su aspecto no había cambiado mucho. Aun mantenía el mismo corte de cabello y el color. Su musculatura había aumentado al igual que su altura y ahora sus facciones se tornaron más duras tal como un hombre de 34 años las debería tener pero aun aparentaba unos 25.

Lo que nunca se esperó era que justamente para el que estaría siendo el cumpleaños número 33 de Nick algo le cambiaria la vida más de lo que lo habían hecho las películas y la fama.

* * *

A pesar de que era codiciado por todos, Jeff Sterling prefería caminar libremente por las calles de Los Ángeles sin que le importara que alguna chica le pidiese un autógrafo o una foto, es más, le encantaba que hicieran eso.

"Disculpa" una voz masculina lo llamó a lo que él con una sonrisa se dio vuelta y no pudo creer lo que veía.

Un chico de ojos grises y cabello color rubio claro estaba parado frente a él con una mirada algo temerosa. Vestía un jean gris algo suelto y una camisa a cuadros roja muy similar a la que usan los leñadores que de por cierto le quedaba algo ajustada al igual que el chaleco gris oscuro con rayas un poco más claras.

Se parecía mucho a Nick y a él. Tenía facciones que Jeff podría reconocer en su yo de hace 16 años y esa nariz era igual a la de Nick, de eso estaba completamente seguro.

"¿Puedo tomarme una foto contigo?" el chico pregunto con voz tímida y temerosa como si estuviese esperando el rechazo del actor pero lo que obtuvo fue una brillante sonrisa viniendo de Jeff quien con gusto acepto a tomarse una foto con el adolecente.

Después de unos minutos en los cuales el chico, que se presentó como Joey Sterling, empezó a hacer algunas preguntas (cuál es la parte más difícil de ser un actor, que hubiese sido si no fuese eso, entre otras), ambos empezaron una conversación bastante agradable en la cual Jeff estaba bastante interesado en la vida de Joey.

"Nunca creí que estaría hablando con mi actor favorito sobre mi vida" el adolecente dijo bastante entusiasmado y aun sin creerlo. "¿No te molesta que hable contigo de esas cosas?"

"Claro que no" Jeff respondió. "Es más, me pareces bastante interesante." No pudo evitar soltar una risa al ver que Joey se sonrojaba un poco. "Así que ¿Dices que tu padre te tuvo?"

"Así es, se que suena extraño pero él me tuvo" una sonrisa se formó en su rostro con el solo hecho de pensar en su querido padre. "Lo que es extraño es que no quiso que su novio lo supiera, pensó que se iba a alterar y que lo iba a dejar así que decidió dejar la escuela y se mudo con mis abuelos y mi tía a Los Ángeles. Nunca conocí a mi otro padre."

Jeff intentó no mostrarse afectado por lo que le contaba el chico ya que se parecía bastante a lo que Nick había hecho hace 16 años con la diferencia que él se fue sin motivo alguno. Esa herida un seguía abierta y a menos que Nick apareciera de la nada, nunca se iba a cerrar.

"Es una lástima." Fue lo único que Jeff pudo articular sin dejar de mirar a Joey.

"Lo sé. A veces pienso que mi padre es un idiota pero es inevitable no quererlo." Ambos soltaron otra pequeña risa. Jeff pensaba lo mismo acerca de Nick. "¿Puedo pedirte un favor?"

"El que sea"

"Mi padre y yo trabajamos en el _Howl at the Moon_ hoy en la noche y me gustaría que nos escucharas cantar. Además es su cumpleaños y tengo planeado cantar algo especial para él." Esperó la reacción negativa pero esta no llegó nunca y cuando volvió a mirar al rubio este tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Claro que me encantaría, ese bar siempre fue uno de mis favoritos." Y en menos de lo que esperaba el rubio le estaba dando su teléfono en caso de que ocurriese algo con la presentación.

Después de unos minutos más Jeff se fue con dirección a su hogar unas cuantas cuadras de donde se encontraba caminando y dejó a Joey con una sonrisa en su rostro y aun parado donde estuvo todo este tiempo.

Joey Sterling nunca se imaginaba que lo que vendría después sería el mayor cambio en su vida.

* * *

Exactamente a las 21:00 el actor se encontraba frente a la puerta del _Howl at the Moon_ listo y dispuesto para presenciar el espectáculo que iban a hacer Joey y su padre.

Se sentía extraño, hace mucho tiempo que se había alejado de la música debido a su carrera, a pesar de que era una de sus mayores pasiones.

Y ahora se encontraba en un bar esperando una presentación cuando normalmente la situación era al revés.

Y debía admitirlo, se sentía bastante emocionado de ver las habilidades de canto del chico. Tal vez tenía una voz increíblemente alta como la tenía Kurt o tenia rango de tenor como Terry.

Pasaban los minutos y el bar empezaba a llenarse un poco más, diferentes tipos de personas se agrupaban en las mesas, en su mayoría un público joven que a juzgar por sus conversaciones, estaban esperando la presentación de ambos cantantes.

Y cuando el momento llegó Jeff pudo ver como Joey se subía al escenario vestido de la misma manera que estaba esa tarde con una guitarra en mano y listo para empezar.

"¿Qué tal chicos?" varios aplausos se hicieron presentes en el club además de algunos gritos de apoyo. "Para los que no me conocen mi nombre es Joey y normalmente rondo este lugar para hacerlos pasar un buen rato y disfrutar de algunas canciones que nos gustaban a mi padre y a mí."

El público volvió a aplaudir y ahí fue cuando Joey vio a Jeff sentado en la barra el cual lo saludó y provocó en éste una sonrisa enorme.

"Y quisiera partir con una canción que algunos de ustedes conocerán, esto es _One Song Glory_" y luego de unos aplausos comenzó una de las canciones del musical Rent que tanto le gustaban a Nick. Jeff recordó eso y las mil y un veces que su amado intentaba cantarla pero se detenía por la frustración de que no le saliera como él quería. Según Jeff él podía dominar la canción al derecho y al revés.

Seguían las canciones: _Wonderwall_, _Angels_, _Landslide_, _All Over Again_, _Yellow_. El chico tenía un repertorio bastante agradable para el público y su voz se acomodaba perfectamente a todas las canciones.

En un momento Jeff tuvo que ir al baño justo cuando Joey iba a cantar su próxima canción. Se sentía mal por tener que perderse parte de su presentación pero sus ganas le estaban empezando a incomodar y prefirió ver el show en paz que tener que hacerlo incómodamente.

No podía escuchar claramente lo que dijo el muchacho antes de que un piano empezara a escucharse debido a la acústica del baño que aislaba parte de la música pero si pudo reconocer la canción.

_The Scientist_ de Coldplay. Una de las favoritas de Nick.

De inmediato los recuerdos se le vinieron a la cabeza y un par de lágrimas se le asomaron, unas lágrimas que empezaron a convertirse en más y más sin tener gana alguna de detenerse.

Apenas terminó en el baño decidió salir y ver al chico cantar pero se encontró con que la voz que lo hacía no era la del adolecente, es más, era de un joven que aparentaba unos 30 años de cabello castaño bien peinado y estatura algo baja, no era más alto que Joey.

Esa voz era imposible de no reconocer y esa persona era más reconocible a pesar de los años.

El mismísimo Nick Duval se encontraba cantando en ese escenario en el mismo bar en el cual se encontraba Jeff.

Su voz no había cambiado en nada y tampoco su belleza, seguía siendo tan guapo como lo era hace 16 años. Jeff aun no podía creer que su amado estuviese frente a él haciendo lo que más le encantaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Terminada la canción todo el público aplaudió con aun más fuerza que antes y Nick abrazó a Joey quien estaba a su lado tocando la guitarra de la canción.

"Ahora quisiera pedirle a Nick que si pudiese hacerme el favor de sentarse porque tengo algo especial para él." El castaño se sentó en una de las sillas que estaban frente al escenario mientras esperaba lo que Joey tenía preparado y a la vez se preguntaba por qué el chico había dejado un banco a su lado.

"Quisiera pedirle a un amigo del publico que me ayudara a hacer esto, ¿Jeff, podrías subir?" El rubio lo pensó un momento, tal vez sería mala idea pero buscó por 16 años a Nick y ahora lo tendría frente a él. Valía la pena arriesgarse.

Jeff se hizo paso por el público y subió donde Joey se encontraba para sentarse al lado del chico y ajustar su micrófono esperando lo que el rubio tenía planeado.

"Esta canción es especial para Nick porque yo sé que él ha intentado salir adelante no importa lo que las demás personas dijeran, él siguió aquí conmigo y ha sido mi mayor apoyo hasta ahora, porque es un luchador y es por eso que me encantaría dedicarle _The Fighter_ de Gym Class Heroes"

Jeff pudo reconocer esa canción. Nick y él siempre se la cantaban al otro cuando uno se sentía mal o bastante deprimido porque cada uno sabía que el otro era un luchador. Jeff sabía que Nick era un luchador increíble y que si no hubiese batallado día tras día él no hubiese estado en esos momentos en Dalton junto a él.

Joey empezó a rapear el inicio de la canción mientras tocaba su guitarra como si fuese lo más fácil del mundo y Jeff lo acompañaba con un pandero a su lado. Aun no se atrevía a mirar a Nick pero sabía que él lo miraba detenidamente, aun se sentía extraño pero al momento en que el coro se hacía presente decidió dejar todo ese miedo atrás y cantó mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

_Give em hell, turn their heads_  
_Gonna live life til we're dead_  
_Give me scars, give me pain_  
_Then just save me, save me, save me_

_There goes a fighter_  
_there goes a fighter_  
_here comes a fighter_  
_that's what they'll say to me, say to me_  
_Say to me, this one's a fighter_

La canción continuaba y Jeff intentaba que las lágrimas no se atrevieran a salir, no quería verse débil frente a Nick y mucho menos frente al chico que había conocido esta mañana. En ningún momento Nick le quitó los ojos de encima y podía ver como las lágrimas corrían libremente por su rostro.

Jeff puso todo su corazón en cada verso que le tocaba, quería hacerle saber a Nick al igual que lo hacía en ocasiones anteriores que él era un luchador y que estaba orgulloso de él por aun seguir luchando. Esperaba que Nick pudiese entender lo que quería decir.

Terminada la canción todo el público aplaudió con fuerza, mucha más que cuando Nick cantó The Scientist, Jeff agradeció al chico y bajó del escenario pero nunca esperó lo que sucedería ahora mismo.

"Gracias por todo papá, feliz cumpleaños." Dicho esto Nick salió corriendo del bar siendo rápidamente perseguido por Jeff quien lo alcanzó apenas salió por la puerta del local quedando en plena calle siendo Jeff el que lo agarraba por la muñeca y Nick aun de espaldas incapaz de mirar al chico al que amó por años.

"¿Por qué no me dijiste?" Jeff intentó articular cuando las lágrimas ya estaban casi desbordándose de sus ojos. "¿Por qué pensaste que te dejaría? Sabías que yo siempre quise una familia y quería que tu estuvieses en ella."

"Pero no hubieses querido a un monstruo y mucho menos a uno que puede quedar embarazado aun si es un hombre" el rubio nunca soltó la muñeca de Nick y mucho menos después de lo que acababa de decir. "Tenía miedo y no sabía qué hacer, no quería tener problemas así que me fui"

"Pero no me dejaste nada, ni siquiera una carta o alguna nota" para ese entonces la voz de Jeff se había quebrado completamente. "Casi golpeo al director con tal de que me dijera dónde estabas, te busqué por todos lados pero ni un rastro tuyo."

Ninguno de los dos podía seguir la conversación, Nick aun seguía muy asustado por la reacción de Jeff y el rubio estaba tan confundido que no podía pronunciar ninguna palabra.

En cambio jaló de la muñeca de Nick logrando que éste fuese arrastrado hacia su cuerpo para abrazarlo sin querer soltarlo por nada en el mundo. Se sentía tan bien tenerlo a su lado, volver a sentir su aroma, sus cabellos en su rostro, su presencia. Nick sentía exactamente lo mismo.

* * *

Cuando cruzaron la puerta del apartamento de Nick el rubio quedó bastante impresionado.

Era pequeño y bastante simple, no podía decir que vivían en la pobreza pero tampoco tenían mucho dinero por lo que podía ver.

"Lo siento si esta algo sucio, trabajo de día y no me da el tiempo de limpiar y mantener todo en orden." Se disculpó el castaño con bastante vergüenza. Jeff tenía una vida lujosa y ahora tenía que estar de visita en una pocilga que no se comparaba en nada a su hogar.

"No tienes de que disculparte" el rubio lo abrazó por detrás poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.

"¿Cómo es que todavía me amas?" preguntó Nick sin pensarlo dos veces. "¿Cómo es que aun puedes perdonarme después de lo que hice?"

"Nunca te deje de amar, Nicky" Casi se quiebra ahí mismo después de escuchar el sobrenombre por el cual Jeff siempre lo llamaba. "Perdonarte es algo que siempre podré hacer por lo mismo, te amo y eso me impide estar enojado contigo, además si los años me enseñaron algo es que hay que ser comprensivo y ahora mismo te entiendo más que nadie."

Jeff hizo que Nick se volteara y quedara mirándolo a los ojos mientras ponía sus manos en su rostro. "Que te quede bien claro, te amo Nicholas Duval, nunca dejé de hacerlo y nunca lo haré. Eres mi otra mitad **¡Mi todo!**" ambos rieron cuando Jeff terminó la frase extendiendo los brazos.

"No has cambiado en nada Jeff" Nick abrazó a Jeff quedando a milímetros de su rostro, solo sus narices de rozaban e impedían que unieran sus labios. "¿Puedo?"

"He esperado 16 largos años, Nick" y dicho esto ambos chicos unieron sus labios en un beso que resumía todo lo que sentían por el otro. Al principio fue tímido como si ambos estuviesen asustados de la reacción del otro pero después de que Jeff sintiera que Nick estaba menos tenso, aumento la pasión del beso sin que dejase de ser romántico y dulce.

La luz de un flash los detuvo y logró que sus miradas fuesen dirigidas a la puerta del apartamento de Nick encontrándose con Joey quien tenía una expresión como si lo hubiese arruinado todo.

"Adiós chicos" Salió corriendo del lugar sin cerrar la puerta logrando que sus dos padres salieran detrás de él.

"Joey Sterling ¡Ven aquí en este preciso instante!" ambos gritaron al unísono logrando que se miraran sorprendidos para luego soltar unas carcajadas y volver a abrazarse olvidando por completo a Joey.

"Saco tu personalidad"

"Eso no lo dudo, Nick. Ahora ¿En que estábamos?" dicho esto ambos volvieron a besarse entrando en el apartamento de Nick y cerrando la puerta dando inicio a la que sería una larga noche.

Al día siguiente Nick y Joey se mudaron al hogar de Jeff y Nick renuncio a su empleo pero siguió cantando en el mismo bar esta vez junto a Jeff y Joey a su lado.

Una semana después Jeff le pidió ser su novio y empezar todo otra vez, Nick aceptó gustoso.

Cuatro meses después Nick y Joey asistieron a la que sería su primera alfombra roja junto a Jeff quien los presentó al público como su novio y su hijo que nunca quiso mostrar a la luz.

Un año más tarde Jeff le propuso matrimonio a Nick en medio de un rodaje de su nueva película, Nick aceptó entre lágrimas y los planes de su boda eran lo más hablado en revistas y estelares de televisión.

Y cinco meses más tarde, exactamente un 3 de Junio, el mismo día en que se conocieron por primera vez y el mismo día en que Jeff le pidió ser su novio por primera vez, ambos contrajeron matrimonio convirtiéndose en la familia Sterling-Duval.

* * *

**Nota final: Muchísimas gracias por leer. Lamento mucho mi ausencia en estos lares pero estar en cuarto medio y prepararse para a PSU es difícil y mas teniendo taller de coro y de banda y tener una banda aparte de todo esto. Me quita bastante tiempo y por lo mismo mi inspiración se me va de la nada (razón por la cual no he escrito The Warblers Are Now In McKinley). Si tengo tiempo en una semana mas publicare otro oneshot que prepare para una clase de historia (si, hice un Niff para historia y a mi profesor le encantó!).**

**-Cam**


End file.
